


Dream Team One-Shots

by DeluctOtuChan



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Dream Team - Fandom
Genre: AUs, BBS, Delitoonz - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Multi, No Angst, Other, Smut, brohm, lots of fluff, monster au, ohmlirious - Freeform, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeluctOtuChan/pseuds/DeluctOtuChan
Summary: I'm back at it again boyz. The Dream Team crew is our Four main youtubers, H2O Delirious, Cartoonz, Bryce McQuaid, and Ohmwrecker. And yeah.....If you haven't read my other stories, then the deal is it's one-shots where you request and I make these requests into stories....Yeah, that's it. Enjoy :D.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Request Box~!

Hello my fellow Cookie Crabs! If you haven't read the summary, well, read it because it's important! This will be the requesting page for da one-shots, but otherwise than that, feel free to comment, or leave kudos! -Deluct.


	2. Ohmtoonz #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day was young, and the Two grown men were dying in the pulsing summer heat. Not even the daisies on the street could survive its strong waves of gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! :D

The day was young, and the Two grown men were dying in the pulsing summer heat. Not even the daisies on the street could survive its strong waves of gold.   
"Luuke~" A smooth voice whined loudly next to Cartoonz's ear. The other just shook his head and continued to edit his videos. "Baaabe~"  
"What's bugging you," Cartoonz finally answered, turning around in his chair.   
"It's too hot," Ryan whined more as he tugged on Luke's shoulder.  
"Then go take shower," Luke reasoned.  
"But I want you with me."  
" *sigh* Fine, let me finish up here then we'll take a shower." Ohm cheered then left Luke alone to finish his work.  
~~~~Timeskip~~~~

Luke had finally finished his work, and stood up from the chair tiredly. Slowly, he stepped out into the hallway then made way to their living room. "Babe, you ready to shower?" He asked, leaning over the couch. Ryan was sprawled out with a Popsicle in his mouth.  
"About time," Ryan slightly whined but got up anyways. The both of the walked to the bathroom and began to strip down as the other turned the faucet. Luke and Ryan immediately hopped in, sighing with relief as heat left their bodies.  
"Maybe we sho-WHA-" Cartoonz was suddenly splashed with a face full of water. Ohm giggled loudly as he received a mean glare.   
"I-I'm sorry!" Ohm clutched his side. Then was abruptly interrupted by splash of water as well. It was Luke's turn to laugh as his lover made a weird face in surprise.  
"You're picking the wrong fight babe!" Luke smiled brightly as he cheered. Then pulled Ryan close to his own body. "Did I ever tell you that you look pretty like this?" Cartoonz whispered softly. They gazed at each other before leaning in with a sweet kiss. After they pulled away, they spent the rest of the day cuddling and teasing each other.


	3. Brynathan #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Children's laughter filled the air; delight was everywhere to be seen. Our two youtubers were currently standing in front of a build-a-bear workshop, Jonathan stood in awe besides his friend.

Children's laughter filled the air; delight was everywhere to be seen. Our two youtubers were currently standing in front of a build-a-bear workshop, Jonathan stood in awe besides his friend.   
"Bryce, look at all the teddy bears!" Excitement rushed through him as the blonde beside him chuckled at his adorable behavior.  
"Well, whenever you're ready Jon, we can make one." Bryce stated before opening the store's door.  
"Let's do this motherfucker!" Delirious dashed inside with Bryce in tow. As soon as they were situated, they began to design the bear to their liking. "Bryce, do think he would look good in black fur or brown?"  
"That's up to you, man." Bryce shrugged casually.  
"You're no fun, Bryce." Delirious pouted, "We're supposed to be building this together!" He flailed his arms before selecting the fur he wanted. "I guess we'll do brown fur." After 3 minutes, the bear was stuffed and now they had to choose clothing for it.   
"So, how are you going to dress him?" Bryce eyed the large selection of clothing they had, it varied by girly to boyish clothing, but one item stood out to the blue-eyed man.  
"There! Bryce grabbed that one for me," Jon pointed to the highest rack. There was hanging a small blue hoodie with little bear with ears, and it stripes of white on the sleeves. Bryce without hesitation, grabbed it and handed it over to Jonathan, who gushed at the cloth piece.  
Soon, they had paid and left the shop. Bryce calmly walking with Delirious hooking arms with his, and cutely cuddling the bear happily. "Hey Jon."  
"Yeah?"   
"I bet you can't beat me to the café!" Bryce quickly unhooked their arms then sprinted down the block.   
"Bryce, I'm gonna beat your ass!" Delirious sprinted after him, tightly grasping the bear in his arms. By the time Jonathan reached the café, Bryce was already waiting for him and checking his phone.   
"Took you long enough," Bryce teased.   
"Fuck you!" Jon lightly slapped him on the shoulder.  
"Since I won, I deserve a reward." Bryce replied with a smug smile.  
"Fine.. What do you want?" Jonathan sighed why crossing his arms.  
"A kiss on the cheek."  
"What?"  
"You heard me." Bryce leaned down and closed his eyes. Jonathan gulped then an idea came to his head. He took his teddy bear and pressed it Bryce's cheek. Bryce opened his eyes in confusion as Jon smugly looked at him. Then Bryce smirked and tried to press a kiss to the bear, but Delirious pulled it away.  
Once more, Bryce looked at him in confusion before Delirious swiftly pulled him into a kiss. They both pulled away, forehead against forehead.  
"I love you." Jon said.   
"I love too." Bryce replied back as they kissed once more.


	4. Brytoonz #1 {Pt. 1}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryce sighed as he helped the child into the bathtub. How did he get into this mess? One would ask looking upon his shared home; seeing that it was a complete oblivion.

Bryce sighed as he helped the child into the bathtub. How did he get into this mess? One would ask looking upon his shared home; seeing that it was a complete oblivion. His day had started off in the normal routine, wake up, make breakfast, wake Luke, and set off for work like the other. He'd stopped by a café for his usual chocolate mocha frappe with extra whipped cream, Luke would tell him it was too sweet for his liking.

"McQuaid?" The cashier called out. The blonde immediately picked up the drink while leaving with a swift 'thank you'. As he stepped outside the door, Bryce heard crying and sobbing besides a nearby bench, which, his car parked closely to. Usually, he would assume that someone just got into a fight, but there was nobody on the bench to be seen. Cautiously, Bryce quietly walked over to the bench, peering over the side. There, he found a young boy hiding his face and sobbing loudly.

"Uh, hey?" Bryce squatted down in front of the boy. The boy gasped and muffled his crying as he looked at Bryce. "Are you ok?" The child shook his head 'no' as his eyes watered once more.

"I-I just want to go-" The boy almost bursted into tears once more.

"Hey, hey! Calm down," Bryce comforted the boy, rubbing his back in a soothing manner. "Do you have anywhere to go?"

"No... "

"How 'bout any relatives or parents?"

"Nu-uh."

Bryce sighed at this. This kid had nothing to go to OR find, so what else could happen? 'Maybe, I can take him home, nah, Luke would kill me' He thought. 'But it's worth a try.'

"Hey, kid."

"Jeremy."

"Right, Jeremy. How about you come with me?" Bryce asked.

"Um.. Uh.. Okay, you won't ditch me right?" Jeremy looked at Bryce with puppy eyes.

"Didn't plan on it," Bryce reassured him before carrying him to the car, returning home.  
\--  
"Hey Ryan, I won't be at work today ."

"Why? Did something happen?"

"Yeah, uh-" Bryce explained his new situation to Ryan or Ohm, his co-worker.

"Alright, I'll let Minx know, I'm sure she'll be fine with it."

"Thanks Ryan."

"No problem, but are you sure that Cartoonz will be cool with this?" Ohm asked, slightly concerned for the taller male.

"I don't know, anyways, I have to go." Bryce stated.

"Alrighty then, bye!"

"Bye," Bryce rubbed his face as he hung up. Jeremy was sitting on the couch waiting while watching Young Justice. "Hey Jeremy, how old are you?"

"Six, why?"

"Just asking...How does a bath sound?"

"A bath?! Yay!" Jeremy cheered as he hopped off the couch.

"I'll take that as a yes then," Bryce led Jeremy up the stairs with a smile on his face.  
\--  
'Right, now I remember' Bryce thought to himself. 'But did I really need to trash the house?'

"Mister?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I get out now?"

"Of course." Bryce grabbed the towel off the rack then held it open for Jeremy to step into. Once Jeremy was in the towel, Bryce dried his hair. "I'll be right back." Bryce left the room to find spare clothes. He rounded the corner into the bedroom, searching the dresser. "I think the-"

"Bryce! I'm home!" He heard Luke call from down stairs, and immediately began to panic.

"I'll be down in a few!" Bryce shouted back before dashing to the bathroom. He began to quickly dress Jeremy as footsteps paced up the stairs.

"Baby, why is our Hou-WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Cartoonz shouted as flung the bathroom door open. Both boys froze in their place like two stuffed birds on a branch, eyes wide and mouths open. "Well?"

"I-I can explain." Bryce started.

"Then explain already, goddamn!" Luke impatiently stomped his foot.

From there, Bryce explained how he found Jeremy earlier that morning, expecting Luke to kick him out but Luke just sat there listening for what seemed like hours.

"So what you're telling me is that Jeremy was abandoned?" Cartoonz raised his brow in disbelief but didn't question Bryce any further.

"B-basically?"

"Can I talk to you out in the hall?"

"S-sure."


End file.
